Winter Snow
by Sparks
Summary: Just a winter slice of Harry's life...SLASH HP/DM


Author's Notes: Strangely for me, this is quite a fluffy piece. It's just a slice of Harry's life.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like they're mine?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was a creature of the winter. This was agreed upon by all who knew him personally, and by many who didn't. He not only liked the winter; he loved it, and thrived in it. The summer season was detested by him, and hardly ever did him any good.  
  
It was winter now. Snow fell thickly on the ground of Hogwarts, and Harry sat curled up in a window seat, watching the glittering flakes dance past outside. A fire roared at his back, but he ignored the heat in favour of the mesmerising scenery outside.  
  
After a time - minutes, hours, he didn't know - a blur moved in the snow outside, and Harry pressed his face against the cold glass, squashing his nose up in an attempt to discover who, or what, was foolish enough to brave the fierce winds and cold of the winter day.  
  
Then a small ball of snow hit the pane of glass from the outside, and Harry jerked back in astonishment; he grinned suddenly, and took off without warning from the window seat, almost running through the Gryffindor common room, tripping through the portrait hall, and sprinting past many surprised pupils and staff until he reached the entrance.  
  
He slid through the doors without opening them more than necessary, aware that most people didn't like the cold. Gusts of snow hit him in the face instantly, and for a moment he choked on snowflakes, until his eyes adjusted to the strange light-dark of the grounds.  
  
"You idiot! You're going to freeze, dressed like that!"  
  
The trim form of Draco Malfoy melted into Harry's sight out of the dancing snow, and the dark-haired boy faintly smiled.  
  
"I have you to keep me warm," he replied softly. "Won't you?" He shivered, perhaps exaggerating the motion a little. Draco hesitated, and Harry wrapped his arms around himself; he could feel his already freezing fingers through the thin material of his school shirt.  
  
"Stupid bloody idiot," Draco muttered, and removed his thick cloak, moving towards Harry and draping it over his shoulders. He took off his Slytherin scarf also, and looped it over Harry's neck, using it to pull the other boy closer to him. Harry came willingly, and lifted his head expectantly.  
  
"Warm me up?" he purred expectantly. Draco grinned, and kissed Harry hard, bruising the smaller boy's lips, not allowing him to pull away until they were both gasping for breath.  
  
"I'll do more than that, if you'll let me," Draco murmured at last. "Merlin, Harry." He kissed the Gryffindor again, and again and again until Harry broke away, laughing, and swirled about in the snow. His eyes sparkled, and the ends of the green and silver scarf grazed the tips of his outstretched arms. Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sight.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered, the word being tossed away from them into the winds. Harry slowed down, focusing once more on Draco, and he allowed himself to be pushed into Draco's arms by the wind. Draco, not expecting the sudden weight, stumbled backwards and fell into the soft snow with a thud; Harry fell on top of him, laughing gaily.  
  
Draco scowled. "This isn't funny, Potter." Harry suddenly sobered; he took some of his weight off Draco by propping himself up with his arms, and moving his legs off Draco's. Snow started to soak his trousers.  
  
"Potter?" he repeated. "I thought." His eyes darted away from Draco's - to the snow, his pale hands, the ends of the Slytherin scarf hanging down, brushing against Draco's chest.  
  
Draco groaned. "Yes - Harry - I'm sorry." He nudged Harry's arms with his own, causing the smaller boy to drop onto Draco, so that they were pressed against each other. "Harry.Merlin, Harry, you know I love you."  
  
A sudden, familiar look entered Harry's eyes, and before Draco had time to worry, he found himself suddenly on top of Harry, then under him, then on top, and below, and on top, and below, as Harry rolled them over and over in the snow. Harry's dark hair was thoroughly coated with snow, and Draco's clothes were soaked through, by the time Draco managed to splutter out a few words.  
  
"Harry, stop it! Harry Potter -!"  
  
Harry slowed them down, and they came to a rest lying side by side in the snow, not quite sure where exactly they were. Draco's arm was curved protectively around Harry, who, after a moment, shifted to face Draco and slid his leg over the Slytherin's.  
  
"Draco," he purred. "Mmm." Draco, his eyes closed, smiled lazily and pulled Harry a little closer. For a long moment they lay in the snow, then Harry sneezed suddenly, and Draco realised that neither of them was wearing enough to be lying in the snow.  
  
"Come on," he coaxed. "We need to go inside." Harry shook his head, and slid his cold hands under Draco's jumper and shirt. Draco shivered, and opened his eyes to look at Harry. "Harry. We could just as well do this inside."  
  
"No, we couldn't," Harry contradicted softly. His glasses were fogging up with his body heat, and Draco gently took them from his nose, wiping them on his jumper before allowing Harry to have them back. Green eyes blinked owlishly at him. "Can't we stay out here?"  
  
"You're going to freeze solid, Harry love."  
  
"So will you."  
  
"Don't you care?" Incredulous, shifting so that he could see Harry better.  
  
"Not really," Harry half-shrugged. "I.I'm always cold. Freezing. Except when I'm with you." He traced cold patterns with his cold fingers on Draco's skin, that felt red-hot to him, but really wasn't. "Draco."  
  
"Merlin, Harry," Draco breathed. "You.what did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
Harry rolled off Draco into the snow that had piled up around them. He smiled, although Draco could barely see him through the darkness that had suddenly fallen. "Oh, I don't know, Draco. I tend to think it's the other way around." He kissed Draco gently, then pulled himself up. "Come on," he ordered. "You're getting cold. Let's go inside - somewhere private."  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't believe anybody will be in the Astronomy Tower in this weather - except us, of course."  
  
Harry smiled again, and pulled Draco up. "Of course. Nobody but me likes winter at Hogwarts. Bad Quidditch weather, too cold, and besides.besides." He lost his train of thought as Draco pulled him close; his breath was tickling Harry's neck. "Mmm, Draco."  
  
"Inside," Draco murmured.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed faintly. Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's chin, then looked around them.  
  
"Uh, Harry - where is inside?"  
  
Harry's laughter filled the air of the grounds, and the snow started to fall harder. 


End file.
